A Very Demigod Christmas: Chapter Nine
Silver Weapons and Mini Guns for Christmas I grabbed Charlie and dropped him in the sleigh then dove into the fight with the others. Ryan had climbed onto the remaining defenses and had shot of all of his silver arrows. He grabbed his electric guitar and struck a power cord. Ryan has the ability to influence other people depending on what music he plays. His guitar is able to amplify itself without any other equipment and can play a full song with no other instruments. He started playing an ACDC‘s song “TNT” and it fueled us with energy and strength. I hurtled into battle with the others. I smacked a wolf aside with my staff then blasted more with lightning. Steven hurled his football and it shot through the pack. A wolf lunged at Andrew but Ashlee stabbed it mid air with her spear. Johnny had climbed on Angel’s back and together they charged through the werewolves. A wolf’s head suddenly fell off for no apparent reason then another dissolved and another. I realized Kylie was using her Locket of Invisibility and was attacking the wolves without them knowing. We fought hard but we had only destroyed half the pack. We kept fighting but we were soon forced back into our defenses and unfortunately Kylie couldn’t summon another “Wall nut.” The opening was five feet across. Big enough for two people to stand and guard it. Ashlee and I stood at the opening. I changed my staff into a shield and Ashlee used hers to block the opening. We each tried to stab one but the wolves were trying to push us into the defenses. The others tried to attack but couldn’t get around us. One wolf jumped over my shield and into the circle. It lunged but Steven quickly slashed at it and the wolf dissolved into shadows and dust. The wolves continued pushing like football players. I tried to use the wind to push them back but I couldn’t concentrate. I was only a matter of time before they pushed us back and swarmed us of or one got around us and killed us that way. Looked over my shield and saw two wolves charging us. They leapt into the air and were about to crash into us. I tightened the grip on my shield and dug my feet into the ground. The wolves were at the top of their arch and would come crashing down on us any second. “Brace for impact!” I yelled. I could see the wolves’ fangs gleaming and their claws poised to strike. They were a foot away when they suddenly burst into dust. I heard the sounds of machine gun fire and looked up. The sleigh flew over head. Two miniguns had sprouted from each side of the sleigh and fired into the pack of wolves. The pack panicked and started running. I could see Charlie in the driver’s seat dive bombing wolves and firing like a mad man. I looked back at the others and screamed “Charge!” We ran back into battle. Ryan took up playing again this time playing “Another One Bites the Dust”. The wolves saw us and tried to attack but Charlie swooped down and blasted them with the miniguns. We crashed into the pack and hacked and slashed until only a few wolves remained and we had them surrounded. I rose a few feet of the ground and called for Angel. She ran up next to me, as a tiger, with Johnny still on her back. “Tell them we will allow them to return with a message. We are going to make it to the North Pole and nothing their master or anyone else throws at us will keep us from setting Santa free. Tell them to leave the North Pole now or be destroyed.” Angel let out a series of low growls and a roar. The wolves stayed in the center daring not to move. I moved out of the way and commanded the other to do likewise. The wolves bolted for the woods and disappeared one stopped and gave us a hateful look before hurtling into the shadows with his brethren. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:A Very Demigod Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Spectacular